1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to leveling devices for cameras and more particularly pertains to a new horizon control for indicating to a user whether a camera is level with respective to the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of leveling devices for cameras is known in the prior art. More specifically, leveling devices for cameras heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art leveling devices for cameras include U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,321; U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,713; U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,830; U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,649; U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,146; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 354,762.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new horizon control. The inventive device includes an x-axis level indicator for indicating to a user when the x-axis of the camera is level with the ground surface and a y-axis level indicator for indicating to a user when the y-axis of the camera is level with the ground surface. A x-axis level detector is provided for detecting whether the x-axis of the camera is level with the ground surface, the x-axis level detector is provided in the camera, the x-axis level detector is electrically connected to the x-axis level indicator. A y-axis level detector is provided for detecting whether the y-axis of the camera is level with the ground surface, the y-axis level detector is provided in the camera, the y-axis level detector is electrically connected to the y-axis level indicator.
In these respects, the horizon control according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of indicating to a user whether a camera is level with respective to the ground.